ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Jetray
Jetray is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Aerophibian from the planet Aeropela. Appearance Jetray is a red humanoid, manta-ray looking alien with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to his Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol. He has been shown to be slightly taller than Julie in Pier Pressure. He is about Ben's regular height, excluding his horns. He has yellow horns extending from his mouth and what looks like gills underneath his arms and yellow wings which he uses to fly and glide through water. These wings are attached to his arms and look like the flaps of skin on a flying squirrel or sugar glider. His horns look somewhat like the black horns that Charmcaster wears in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. Jetray wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest in Alien Force & Ultimate Alien. In Zac 10 Omniverse he looks similar to the AF/UA one except his horns are spikey he has a longer tail, he has straps on his chest like spidermonkey and straps on his legs In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance, but he wears a black suit with green stripes on the top and bottom. The Omnimatrix IV symbol is on his forehead. Negative Jetray lacks the suit and has the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Ben 10: Unbound, he has his AF/UA appearance but he is more muscular and has longer horns and tail. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance. In Ben 10: Omni-Bound, Jetray somewhat ressembles his ''AF/UA ''appearnce, but now has a iddle horn, black and green chest clothing with long sleeves and wears black and green pants. Other than that, his skin is also a bit lighter now. Powers and Abilities Jetray possesses the power to shoot neuroshock blasts from his eyes and tail, and can fly and swim at super sonic speed to chase down and overwhelm an opponent in a flash. Because of this, Jetray has replaced Ripjaws, Stinkfly, Eye Guy, and XLR8. He can manipulate the neuroshock by shooting blasts from his tail or his eyes in the form of a massive neuroshock explosion. He is a very good hand-to-hand combat fighter, especially in aerial battles. Ben prefers to use Jetray for air chases or fights because of his super speed and fast reflexes. Though Big Chill can also fly, Ben usually chooses Jetray for his amazing speed. Jetray can also breathe and swim underwater at the same speed. Weaknesses Jetray is not good on land and, is easily injured if one of his own neuroshocks somehow gets repelled back at him. On the ground, he is not completely useless; he can still walk, but because of his thin legs, he cannot move near as fast as when he flies. Jetray's only real weakness is when he is attacked with his wings completely folded on ground. Terry 12 He is one Terry's original 12. Appearances *Face to Face (Terry 12) (first reappearance) *The Boy in the Moon *Hexed! *Villainy: Part 2 Ben 10: Unbound *Return of a Hero; Part 1 (first reappearance) Albedo 10 Appearances *Plumber Time *Attack of Eunice *Capture Impel Down Part 2 Ben 10: Super Omniverse He appears in Prom of Power to fly to Aggregor's ship. Ben 10 & The Master Assassins Appearances: *Enter Assassins Ben 10: Generations *He reappeared to Ben 10: Generations in The Premiere Episode to get to Vulkanus's base and then again to escape it. *He Reappeared in the Episode after to fly back to Ship as he was being chased by the Naljian Destructor. Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, ???. He was used in The Revolt Revealed where he fought some Plutonian ships. Appearances *The Revolt Revealed Ken 10: The Adventure Begins *Ken 10: Lake Ben 10: Ultimate Universe He has his AF/UA appearance but with white bands on his wrists and on his tail. He appears in Strange Days to defeat some common crooks. Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity He was used in Petrosapien Truth where he chased after Gremlix, from the end of the episode to the beginning of the next, in which he was defeated by him. He was used again in Darkstar Scheming, to fight Darkstar with Hope and Sunny. Ben 10: The Omniwars Jetray is first used in Unlucky Charms to make it to the underworld faster, with Gwen on his back. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Alix- United Heroes Alix transforms into and fuses with this alien in this form: Ben 10: Multiverse In Ben 10 multiverse he has an ultimate form,he is navy blue and has silver armor plates on his arms and legs.His body is grey he has three horns on his head,he has the same lighting stripes on his chest like the regular Jetray.He has enhanced nueroshock blast and strength able to lift a flatbed truck easily.He is much faster then regular Jetray and is a little taller.He is also more muscular and his wings are on his back but he can put them where they were.He can fly without his wings but rather prefers to use them,he can breath underwater and can fly faster then xlr8 can run.He can create tornados and Ben 10: A New Series for his appearance, see the image gallery in the bottom of the page Appearances *A New Adventure (BTANS) Appearances Ultra Ben: Heroes Unite He has not yet appeared in any episodes Zac 10: Ultimate Omniverse *Darkstar Delema (First Reappearance) Reo 19 *Jax 10 and Reo 19: Forces Combined *Slow and Serious Ben 10: The Omniwars *Unlucky Charms (first re-appearance) *Old Plumber and the Sea *Puppets on a String (by Albedo) *Lucky Man Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes * Return Of An Old Foe (first re-appearance) * Timber Wolf * Legacy * Child's Play Brandon 10 Alien Force *A Familiar Face (First Appearance by Brandon Clone) *Galactic Law (First Appearance by Brandon) *Deep Under *Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2 (x2) *Your Mines are Mine *Sale of a Lifetime *Split *The Haunting *Prince of Mars *Blast to the Past *The Impossible Girl *Web of Terror *Malfunction *One Step Forwards Ben 10 Awsome of Aliens According to Elghin that Ben's aliens is Jetray that he will not appear first 10 episodes so because Way Big replace him and because Azumth can't find the pefrect one. so he will return . Elghin's Aliens is Jetray that he will return. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Jetray has a new costume. Appearances *TBA Ben 10 omniverse force *Albeno Mark 10 *Cold Front *Zombieworld *Negaverse *Intensity *Breaking Free *Vacation *Ra God of Destruction *Who Let the Freaks Out *Nuclear *Fear the Unknown *Doctor's Orders Gallery Haywire Jetray.png|Haywire Jetray with Big Chill (he resembles MAD Jetray) Jet ray laser.jpg Jetray.gif Jetray2.png 180px-Case_18.png|Jetray in Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix Dennis as Jetray.jpg|Dennis as Jetray Jetray dodges Missiles.png 230px-Jetray.png Flying jetray.png Ben Franklin JetRay.PNG Ben10kjetray.png Ultimate jetray2.png Jetray in the New Life.png Jetray falling.png Jetray fire.jpg Jetray.png Jetray flying.jpg 185px-Jetray3.png Case 18.png aerophibs.png|Bryce as Jetray in B10UH/BBO Jetray BTUP.png|In ''Ben 10: Ultimate Power Jetray dodges Missiles.png 230px-Jetray.png Flying jetray.png Ben10kjetray.png Why jetray is not in omniverse.png Jetray Me 2.png Lol jetray.png Jetray Hologram.png Jetray by illuminate01.jpg JrReo19.PNG|In Reo 19 Jetray BTNR.png|Jetray in Ben 10: Negative Rising JetraySaleLifetime.png|Jetray in Sale of a Lifetime JETRAY OV.JPG|jetray in alejandro 11 omniverse BTE Jetray.png|Jetray in BTE B10 Unbound- Jetray For UltimateEchoEchoFan09 .jpg|In Unbound Albedo Jetray For UUF9 .jpg|Red Jetray Transformation (17) .jpg|Ben 71 as Jetray BTANSjetray.PNG|in BTANS ATO Jetray.png|Albedo as Jetray in Albedo 10: Omniverse Jetray (Omni-Bound).png|Jetray's new appearance in Ben 10: Omni-Bound.